Star Wars: Force Zero
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: The Sith are defeated, and balance is restored to the Force. The New Republic reigns over the free subjects of the Empire. Elsewhere, however, Halkeginia is on the verge of war. As conflict sparks beyond the walls of the academy, Louise summons a rather powerful man. He has been sent by the Force, and he shall fulfill his destiny in this world that somehow holds remnants of his.
1. A New Destiny

**Hello, all of years readers!**

 **Know me as Lord Revan Flame, composer of tales and legends!**

 **Alright, intro's over, so, I'm here with a new story for you.**

 **Just like the summary says, Vader has been reborn.**

 **He is summoned by Louise into this strange world filled with strange creatures and powers.**

 **However, he snapped not alone, for others of his reality have come to this planet as well.**

 **May the Force be with him.**

 **And with JJ Abrams as hhe directs Episode VIII!**

 **Literally got back from the official premiere day, December 18, 2015 and man, oh man am I hyped to the point of no return.**

 **My childhood has suckered punched me right in the gut.**

 **Also, quick note, I wrote this chapter a while ago and I am just now writing the Author's Note before releasing the story.**

 **So, let me give to you now, the grand experience.**

* * *

 **STAR WARS**

 **X**

 **FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

 **The Empire is defeated! After nearly five decades of oppression, the Galactic Empire has finally fallen. Triumphant, the Rebel Alliance has been reformed into the New Republic.**

 **As the heroes of this new, free government celebrate, the Force begins to set new plans in motion.**

* * *

Out of the population of the entirety of creation, only a small percentage can sense the Force, fewer can grasp the concept of the Force. Out that decreased number, only a more miniscule smidge have every truly understood the power of the Force. None, however, have ever completely understood its mystical and divine ways.

The Force is a metaphysical power, a spiritual and binding energy field only a few can perceive. It flows around us, it churns among us, it is ubiquitous; everywhere and anywhere. No matter the place, no matter the time, above land and under the sea, no matter where an individual may be, the Force shall always be with them.

It is, above all things a font of unimaginable power, and we are catalysts for its infinite strength. Yet our lone measure and durability is limited to our mortality. One may be a weak conduit and another may be strong. Yet, the Force has always been a constant companion for any being. Apart from death and pain, separate from joy and life. The Force exists in all, transcended from the very concepts of reality.

It was these lessons he was taught so long ago.

There is no emotion, there is peace

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

Yet, he could never embrace this ancient mantra. He could only ever embrace it's opposite, the moral antithesis to the philosophy of the Jedi.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion I gain strength.

Through strength I gain power.

Through power I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall set me free.

This new reality; it had freed him of his chains. He was purged of weakness, granted power beyond recognition. Yet, he was also not.

His body, no matter how magnificently attuned to the Force was ravaged so horrendously it felt so terrible whenever he attempted to unleash all of his power. No matter how hard he tried, he could never truly utilize the full power of the Dark Side.

Yet now though, he was thankful for it.

Now, as he watched and listened and smiled, he could only feel serenity for the first time in eternity. His son; he was right. He was right about it all.

He looked on, his oldest friend and his greatest mentor beside him. They all saw and they all enjoyed in the lively energies of the celebratory festivities. The Force was awakened, and it was rippling with the unleashed torrent of pure ecstasy that the galaxy was letting loose with the fall of the tyrannical Galactic Empire. It washed over them, and they embraced it; together.

* * *

The sun was beaming over the land of Halkeginia, bathing the vast continent in golden rays. Across vast fields of green, doors to homes were opened. Common people with common lives left their luxuries to pay for their luxuries. They began to toil and labor under the watchful eye of their wealthy, noble "patrons".

The divide between magic and mortal was strongly thick, separating peasantry from magical nobility. This was the case across all of Halkeginia as the many birds chirped, the various insects buzzed, and the winds gusted around the duo-mooned world as it continued on its daily lifestyle.

So it was, that Tristain Academy awoke to the its usual daily routine. Students awoke, faculty rose up, and servants finished their overnight tasks. People of all ages began to meander, getting ready for the day in all their normal ways. Bodies were reclothed, somehwat cleaned, and regroomed as they began their daily activities; which in this case was their magic classes.

Tristain Academy of Magic was renowned for producing the greatest mages in all the countries. However, it would seem to many that the magic Academy had fallen into dark times. These, if you asked any were caused by the "incompetence and inability" of one Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

One year of bullying, mental torture, and pure agony in self-doubt was one thing. It was one thing because it was only a watered down reflection of her home life.

There was a mother she could never stand side-by-side with in rank or power. A father whom showed only disappointment and disapproval at her failures. Then the two sisters, two woman whom seemed to embody good and evil. Where the eldest beat and blamed her, the other cared and loved her outright.

There was truly no escape from her own shortcomings.

Or so she thought.

"Hey, Zero Louise is going to summon a familiar.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière felt a vein pop on her head as she stepped out of the crowd of students, wand in hand. The professor, Mr. Colbert looked on with a nod and she held up her wand. Snickers swept through the crowd as a joke passed around along with a few snide remarks added. The vein bulged, but she held in her anger.

"Might as well give up now, Louise. Everyone knows you can't perform magic."

Anger coursed through her as fury and hatred culminated. Zerbsts and Vallières, the worst of enemies by age old doctrine. However, she chose to stand stalwart and simply absorb the taunt. This was her moment, her one chance to do something right. If she failed now, it could mean her greatest failure and a possible expulsion from the academy.

She could not allow that.

Her family would not allow that.

Her face was reddening as she stood there, in the sight of all her critical peers. The courtyard buzzed with activity as all watched on in anticipation. The petite girl raised up her right arm, wand held between the pointer and middle fingers of her hand. She pointed it downwards and then snapped it up towards the sky as she began to call out a spell.

"My servant that existence somewhere in this vast universe!" Louise shouted with demand, straining her muscles to go farther than they already were.

She greatly confused the other students with her stunt, most stunned at the words she spoke. No one had really gone past the common summoning calls, and this custom spell was rather inventive for any of them.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call! I wish from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!"

She swung her arm down and pointed it straight at the ground in front of her, fully sure that nothing terrible could occur now. Not now, not at the pinnacle of her career so far. Today, she would prove her worth. Today, she would prove that she was not a zero. Today, she would show them all what a Valliere could do!

With that last thought, she experienced utter shock as the ground lit up and the screeching noise of an explosion starting rang out.

* * *

A new ripple rushed across the Force, pleading and commanding. Power was behind it as power flowed into it. A whole new path had been revealed, and it's chosen walker has been offered the choice.

"Chosen a new destiny, the Force has."

"Indeed, a new path lies ahead for you, old friend."

"It is an opportunity I shall gratefully accept."

* * *

"Montmorency! Are you alright?"

The blonde noble ignored her lover's concerned cry as she stared at the sight that lay in the midst of the dissipating cloud of dark smoke. All other students left their panic behind as curiosity overrode all other feelings. They saw and they could not believe.

Louise was standing on two wobbly legs. The back of her uniform was stained with green and sprinkled with blades of grass. The front of her uniform was slightly blackened with soot and her hair had become somewhat frazzled.

However, even she held an expression of curiosity, but it mingled with shock as well. Her eyes, as well as the rest of the second year student body stared down at a clump of black on the fine grass ground. Everyone looked, a few whispered, and some dared to take a few steps forward for a closer view.

Mr. Colbert himself adjusted his glasses, the tightened grip on his staff loosening as he attempted to relax.

"Th-this is my familiar?" Louise mumbled in shock, staring at the large figure in black armor.

It seemed to be a fine combination of metal and leather and cloth, definitely a classification of heavy armor. While most of the armor was a pure black color, some of it was a steel gray that shined in the sunlight with the dark leather.

"Miss Vallière, might I implore you to finish the contract?"

Her mind went into a panic as she began to rapidly observe the suit of armor, presumably occupied. It did not rise or fall as if it were breathing. Neither did it move any limbs or extremities. No breath came from it and no noise was uttered.

"B-but, Mister Colbert. I th-think it's dead!"

Snickers suddenly erupted somewhere in the middle of the crowd. A year with the Zerbst was enough for Louise to identify her amused noises.

Kirche's voice came next, "Guess it fits right. She manages to summon a familiar and ends up killing it in the process."

Her hands clenched into fists, but she maintained her anger.

"I am sorry, Miss Vallière, but the contract must be fulfilled. There are no exceptions and no excuses," the somehwat bald teacher stated firmly and gestured for her to finish.

She bowed her head in defeat and slowly swayed towards the fallen set of black armor. Defeat hung in a thick cloud around her as she took heavy footfalls towards it, each weighed down by her despair. Guilt for failing her family worsened her anxious pain as she bent down next to the smooth helm of the armor, placing her hand on the band that bisected the right and left hemispheres of the skull.

Slowly, she placed her lips on where she assumed the forehead to be.

Louise rose up with a quick snap, hoping to the Founder that a miracle would occur.

Nothing happened.

Zerbst's laugh rang out, her attempts to suppress her amusement having been in vain. Another student joined in, and then another, and another. The laughs were taunting and mentally abusive. Tears were burning her vision by then.

"That's enough!" Mr. Colbert suddenly cried out with such command and fury in his voice that the entire crowd silenced immediately. "Miss Zerbst, I will have a word with you after cla-"

He was stopped suddenly as a terrifying noise sounded from beneath Louise. It was breathing, but not an organic breathing. The sound was definitely an intake of air, yet it was labored and sounded to have scraped across metal and down small iron pipes. It was asthmatic in nature, cruel and grueling.

Next though, an exhalation of that breath came it released an atmosphere of fright. It seemed to be pushed out with force, but instead of being free it pressed up against a hard wall.

The terrifying sound of inhalation and exhalation continued as the pink haired, magic student stumbled back in fear. Her eyes went wide as the armor began to animate. It's chest rose and fell by the smallest measurements, barely noticeable as its limbs began to stiffen. The light gleamed across its black surface, glinting and casting an attracting glow to its form as it began to move.

Slowly, the being rose and came to stand two meters tall, dwarfing it's summoner further. It had pushed its back up with its elbows and hands. However, it seemed to struggle with its legs as it labored over falling into a kneeling position. Pulling itself up, the being came to size up as a titan. No one uttered a word, not a single voice was heard. All that there was, was the labored breaths of the tall warrior in black armor.

His helmet rotated to the right where Mr. Colbert stood, and then moved to the left where the small, commoner staff house was.

"Where... am I?"

Louise shook at its voice, feeling dread and terror as its piercing voice came out from the triangular mouthpiece on its helmet. It was an unholy sound, carrying with it confusion and some form of demand. The sound seemed somewhat echoed on a tiny scale, as if someone was speaking into a bucket and the bucket vibrated to the voice. However, the being's voice did not shake in fear, but instead it made the air before it quake instead.

Looking back, Louise saw the terror that the being in black had inflicted into her class. For a short second, she reveled in the joy of seeing her oppressors in this state of fear. However, Mr. Colbert's panicked countenance was enough to make her take control of the action. After all, she was the one who summoned it.

"Th-the Tristain Academy of Magic," the pinkette stammered out quickly, shaking visibly as it looked down at her with two black, oval spectacles.

Both substitute for eyes were purely made of whatever shining material most of it was made out of, and she could only take the idea that it was metal into suggested reasoning. It's breathing terrified her, but the revelation that this being was her familiar drove her to test her courage. She wanted her class to feel more fright, she needed to command the armored being so she could keep it inflicting fright on the rest of the second years.

"Who are you?" it asked, the voice more terrifying as it was directed to her, alone.

The pinkette nervously put on a show of superiority, pulling the corner of her mouth up in an attempt at creating a smug smirk. Her diminutive body shook and quivered as it looked down upon her. It's form did not shake or waver, instead the black armored being stood with a stiffness accustomed to decorative armor sets in the homes of nobles.

Gathering her courage, Louise managed to muster her name up and out of her mouth, "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and I am your master now!"

Her voice hit a peak in arrogance, but quickly seceded away as the being uncomfortably shifted. Anger and hate almost seemed to exude from her familiar as it stood there. Its gloved hands slowly curled into fists, the sound of squeezing leather resonating from them. It's breathing almost seemed to delve deeper from within, dredging up inner fury.

"I have no master, I threw him down the reactor shaft myself."

The Vallière stiffened in fright at his remark. While she was unsure of what a "reactor shaft" was, she knew very well that "threw him down" and "shaft" in the same sentence could only imply one thing. One impossible thing.

"I will ask again," the fear exuding being proclaimed harshly, "Who. Are. You?"

Before anything could be done, Mr. Colbert stepped in. He protectively pushed Louise behind him and gave the friendliest smile he could. The being shifted, his right hand going to his left side in an instant. There sat a thick metal tube covered in black metal, clipped to the bulky belt wrapped around his waist.

Louise took note, as did Mr. Colbert. Both believed it to be some sort of wand. Both mages were terribly wrong. Yet, still they persisted in calming the summoned being down.

"Miss Vallière is right, she is your master now," the teacher stated, but found himself suddenly found that to be the incorrect answer.

An invisible hand had gripped his throat and pulled him up into the air, at least a few inches in elevation. The students gasped in shock and horror as Colbert clawed at his own throat, trying to pry the nonexistent extremity off him. As everyone gave cries of confusion and fright, Louise looked to the black armored being and saw him with an arm outstretched, curled into a fist as if crushing the mage's throat from afar.

"I have no master!" he boomed in a crackling and buzzing voice that resonated hatred.

The Vallière was up against her summoned familiar in an instant, grabbing at his arm. The alert and distress in her countenance showed vividly as it looked down at her. People were crying out to get her to make her familiar standing down. Only a few were questioning what strange magic this was and how was it using it without a wand.

"Stop!" she screamed and it stared with its black helm, looking with a stoic countenance that somehow exuded a confused thought. "Please!"

For a brief, frightful minute it stood and stared. The being made no motion, and simply stood with a anxiety induced stoic posture.

Finally, however, it looked to Mr. Colbert whom had managed to hold on to that point. The Black armored being let his hand relax and the near bald teacher dropped. He coughed and gasped for air, heaving in and heaving out great gulps of oxygen. Louise ran to him as did several other students, but in the fray, the pinkette was pushed away and called a monster in a few mutters.

She grit her teeth in repressed anger, but felt a coldness against her back. The Vallière twirled around, seeing her familiar standing mere inches from her. A gesture of its right arm motioned her to move out of its way.

Louise complied hesitantly, but nonetheless let him pass. The students parted wwithout any signal to do so, all moving away out of fright and cowardice. Mr. Colbert was then left alone, at the mercy of the familiar whom towered above him.

Suddenly though, the black armored being offered a leather gloved hand.

"I... I apologize for my... brash behavior," it spoke, the frightening voice now holding variations of compassion and genuine regret. The square mage stared at the extremity instead pure shock, utterly in a blank state of mind as his would-be murderer attempted to offer him aid. Slowly, and rather hesitantly, the professor moved his gaze up towards the black helmet.

"I, accept your apology," he spoke after taking a gulp down his throat. "I suppose that I was brash, as well, by making that claim out of context."

"Indeed."

"Yes... well, perhaps we can... discuss these circumstances with you in my workshop, then?"

His suggestion was noted, and obviously taken as the being looked ready to follow. His right foot has inched forward, bending blades of grass to his physical will. Both his arms drew back slightly and his breathing, still deep and terrifying drew to a more natural pattern.

Meanwhile, the students moved back as their teacher addressed them, "That's all for today, class. Please take your familiar and learn more about them for the rest of the day!"

Reluctantly, the second year crowd dispersed and meandered back to their dorm rooms. Most were traumatized to various degrees, frightened by the events that had transpired in a near instant. Most of them had never truly seen a near-death experience, and so this was a first look at death's door from a third person perspective. So murmurs began to spread in seconds, people beginning to gossip and plot.

As they wandered off, the square mage began motioning for Louise and her familiar to follow. They did, the former immediately and the latter after a second of contemplating. He lead them to a small building in the nook between one bridge's support and the perimeter wall. The door opened with a silent creak to reveal a laboratory of sorts.

A single, island table sat besides a counter topped with various chemical mixtures in a multitude of glass flasks and bottles. Vials were held in holders, shelves were stocked with books, and many rolls of paper sat on the island table.

"Please, take a seat," Professor Colbert offered and the youngest Vallière obliged as the black armored being stood in stoic silence save for his labored breathing.

Both Humans were nervous, now that they were in a secluded location with a man who could kill them without using his hands or a wand.

"I am Professor Jean Colbert of the Tristain Academy of Magic," the nearly bald man introduced and bowed respectfully.

"So, mister... er, I'm assuming you are a man?"

"Yes."

"Very well. So, mister... er, forgive me, I have also forgotten to ask for your name," the mage nervously laughed, attempting to lighten the mood with his question.

However, instead of bringing on the familiar's wrath or having him respond with his name, the black armored being simply trembled. Louise noticed as did her teacher. Both Halkeginia Humans saw the summoned man suddenly show a kind of panic, even if it was on a miniscule scale.

"I... do not have-... I do not know... my name, I have had two names; I know not what name is truly mine now."

Louise's eyes grew only slightly as surprise took her. His emotionless voice was now weighed with what seemed to be mourning and regret. Professor Colbert, himself was stunned, but remained silent to allow the grieving warrior to vent himself of his burdening pains.

"I... I apologize, once more," he shamefully claimed, bowing his head down. "It has been much time since I have been burdened with... socialization."

The square mage gave an encouraging smile and lifted up a hand, as if offering something.

"Perhaps," the professor began, "you could use the name you most recently used."

The man in black armor tensed, but looked up nonetheless.

His blank gaze, accented by his black helm and mask showed only a stiffness that seemed accustomed to a quiet veteran.

"Vader."

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey!**

 **You read till the end!**

 **Wizard, man!**

 **Yes, I did say wizard, but only because of Robot Chicken.**

 **Anyways, what did you think?**

 **Great, amazing?**

 **Terrible, poor?**

 **Whatever the case, please send me your thoughts in the Reviews!**

 **Favorite and Follow for more content/chapters.**

 **Please, give me your thoughts, they honestly help.**

 **Oh, and go check out Star Wars Episode VII if you haven't already.**

 **It's not perfect, but it's amazing!**

 **Now, leave your thoughts and I'll be seeing you later!**

 **Lord Revan Flame, signing off.**


	2. The Force and Magic

**Hey, everybody!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Anyways, I see that this story is somewhat popular.**

 **I like, I like.**

 **Thank you all for your love and support.**

 **Your feedback was wonderful and I do adore your questions on the future.**

 **Just let me tell you, it's going to be a bit of a challenge to try and get Vader's suit to stay functional in a primitive environment.**

 **But, of course, magic!**

 **Anyways, he won't be the only one of his kind in this universe.**

 **There will be more; those whom have come before and those who will in the future.**

 **Now, let's get going!**

* * *

Here is is where you will be sleeping!"

The pink haired child pointed at a pile of hay on the stone floor of her dorm room. He coldly regarded it, and then turned to her. He was hesitant to nod, his pride to much to handle this, but he saw no other choice. Argument would lead to anger, anger could potentially lead to death; most likely her's.

Vader strode towards his "bed", and then sat down upon it. He crossed his legs and stared forward at the other end of the room. There sat a cabinet, and a table between him and that cabinet. Two chairs were there as well, with a metal plate where upon a lit candle sat.

He soon looked up at his supposed "master", and then kept a continuous stare at her. She became unnerved by this, frightened slightly as she shifted uncomfortably.

"This will do," he lied, desperately wishing he had his meditation chamber installed within the walls of this magic academy.

"Good, because it's all you'll be getting for now!" Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière stated firmly, with a failed attempt at sounding superior to him.

Failed, because she strained her arrogance to far, suggesting that she was trying and not making herself the master. It irked Vader, but amused him as well. She had potential, and while it was miniscule and diminutive like her figure, he could still see it. He could still sense it.

"Could you cease that disgusting breathing for once!"

He turned his gaze to the girl, now in bed. Time had passed quickly, he realized as he looked to the candle, noting how much shorter it had become. Once more, he swiveled his head to eye the petite magic student.

"I cannot."

"And why not?" she demanded, crossing her arms with a huff and glaring directly at him.

"I breath like this because of my mask," he elaborated with brevity. "If it were to halt, then I would die; and you cannot have that. You cannot allow that."

His statement turned the daughter of the Vallière family's face rather a hot shade of red. Her hate rolled off her in waves, the rage burning like the fires of Mustafar that ravaged his dismembered body. Her very fury was exuding with a grand scale. All of this, he could sense, had been bottled up and kept down for so long.

The Force allowed him to see into her, and he saw her pain. He saw her anger. Yet, he saw the most important part of her very being; her need.

She yearned for approval, and for power.

Now that she had him, she could showcase that power. More importantly though, she now had something to vent her frustrations on via physical beating, or so she thought.

"I sense your hate," he spoke, bending his neck back to stare at the ceiling. "I sense your rage and fury."

She was caught off guard, and produced a flabbergasted countenance in response. Slowly regaining her senses, Louise mustered up enough courage to question his statement.

"Wh-what?"

"I can feel your pain, and see your desires, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," he spoke with impossible accuracy for someone whom had just met her. "You seek the approval of your family, especially of your mother, Karin the Heavy Wind. Yet, you also seek to destroy those whom have disgraced you... the greatest being one named Zerbst."

Fright had shaken her as anger at having her privacy violated seethed through her form. Immediately, she leapt out of her bed and took heavy steps to stand before him. She tried to take an imposing stance, and succeeded. Unfortunately, she dealt with a being whom had inspired terror and fear into the hearts of trillions. She could not terrify him, she would never be able to terrify him.

"Y-you are my familiar, and you _will_ obey me!" she demanded and he continued his stare. "Do you understand me!"

"Indeed."

"So, will you obey me?"

He felt anger boil within him, but cooled it with reason. Killing her, or even harming her would do him no good. He was here because the Force had made it his new destiny. There was a reason he was here, and he would complete that task.

"I will not," he declared rather stoically. "The Force has guided me here, but I know not why. It certainly was not to serve an ignorant child."

Before she could begin to shout or scream at him, he raised his right hand and waved it gently across the space between them from left to right.

"You are too tired to continue this meaningless conversation."

"I am too tired to continue this meaningless conversation."

"You will go to sleep now."

"I will go to sleep now."

The mind-trick did its work as she blankly stared at him with a lifeless face. Her eyes, once full of rage were emotionless as she swiveled to her right and slowly walked to the bed with light footfalls.

Into bed she went, and she softly began to snore as he reminisced on the day's events.

* * *

 _Several hours ago_

 _Professor Colbert's workshop_

 _"Well, Vader," the man named Jean Colbert started and paused, pressing his lips together in thought. "W-welcome to Tristain, I suppose. Or rather, welcome to Halkeginia."_

 _The Chosen One nodded, and then kept his stature as a stiff pose. However, he allowed himself to cross both of his arms. The light of a single burning candle reflected orange beams and shines off of his black armor. His breathing, ever the terrifying inhalation and exhalation kept them in a slightly unnerved state._

 _"So... may I first inquire what kind of Magic you used to... suffocate me," the apparent teacher asked. "I did not see you with a wand or actually felt any wind around me."_

 _"Magic? I do not use magic," he angrily declared, offended that the Force was being mistaken for some weak-minded, ignorant primitive's ideas of an entertainer's cheap tricks. "The Force is my power, it is my strength."_

 _"The what?" his supposed "master" questioned in confusion and curiosity. "I've never heard of that magic before."_

 _"It is not magic!" he snapped with rage and she visibly flinched, cringing and shrinking in the chair she sat upon. "It is not cheap parlor tricks used by an entertainer. The Force is power incarnate, existing everywhere; within everything. It permeates and binds, melding matter and soul together."_

 _Both Humans were obviously confused, and it was then that he truly knew that these beings were not properly educated."_

 _"We are not familiar with this... Force you speak of," Professor Colbert admitted, his left hand holding his chin as he held up his right arm. "In Halkeginia, magic is not... er, how did you put it?"_

 _"Cheap parlor tricks," Vader calmly repeated._

 _"Yes, that... well, magic to us is-"_

 _Suddenly, he was cut off as the girl, Louise cut in, "the mark of nobility and our power."_

 _Jean Colbert seemed disappointed and annoyed for a moment, but gave a smile seconds afterwards._

 _"Yes, that is the correct term. Thank you, Miss Vallière."_

 _She gave a smug smile, but also a thankful one. He sensed joy in her, happiness and giddiness at the praise. It was greater than any capacity he had sensed from beings her age. The pinkette was had far more enjoyment in the vocal accolade than he would have expected._

 _"Shall I have an example then?" the former Sith Lord questioned and the teacher smiled warmly._

 _"Of course, one moment."_

 _Raising his staff, the man muttered a few words and a flame flared into life. He nearly took a step back in shock, not expecting a tongue of fire to ignite on the wooden staff. Recomposing himself in a split-second, the black armored man stared as the professor manipulated the fire. It bent to his will, flickering and weaving around his skin without touching it. Like a woman of flames, it danced and motioned with a sway to it._

 _A sudden feeling of anxiety began to pour into him. As Colbert gave a small chuckles at the flame's swirling around his hand, all Vader could see was the Emperor molding him. He felt needles in his body, metal claws slicing off flesh. Charred skin was removed and cold metal took his place._

 _"Argh," he electronically moaned and bent forward, a phantom pain, his first phantom pain in so long overcame his chest as he remembered._

 _The other persons in the workshop heard and turned their attention to him in shock. Louise, as being the closest to him rushed out of her chair to grab his chest. Her fragile, lithe hands rubbed across the control board on his chest. Soon, she was awkwardly attempting to hold him up as the fire magic wielding man rushed across the room, pushing a chair out of the way and bumping into the corner of the table to grab his keeling form._

 _"Vader, are you alright?"_

 _The man in black and silver nodded quickly as he rose back up, holding the center of his chest._

 _"I... am fine."_

 _"Are you cert-"_

 _"I am fine, professor!" he snapped with venom dripping from his electronic voice._

 _Both Louise and Professor Colbert backed off from the man as he regained his bearing. His composure was quickly reconstituted and he soon towered above them once more. Now, an atmosphere of tension sat in the small house that the man used for his studies and experimentation. His asthmatic breathing continued at a normal rate though, once more stable as he stood._

 _"I have shown you only one form of magic," Jean Colbert claimed, breaking the silence and releasing some of the tension. "There are three other types of magic we use."_

 _Going over to a cabinet, he pulled open a drawer and began digging through its contents. The sound of trinkets clacking against the wooden confines against and paper ruffling resonated from beneath the hunched over teacher as he searched. Finally, he gave an "ah-ha" in exclamation as he pulled a rolled up parchment from the drawer._

 _He then moved the contents on top of the table away before placing the parchment on its wooden surface._

 _"Miss Vallière, would you please hold down those ends?" he requested and the pink haired student obliged, as he unrolled the paper across the table._

 _On the aged fibers was a drawing of a five-pointed star encased in a pentagram. The five points where the star connected with the pentagram's vertices were marked with circles, each one holding a single word in a strange language next to the._

 _"There, at the bottom right is fire," the professor spoke and pointed his finger at the circle colored with red. He then motioned his finger to the white circle on its left. "Next to it is air."_

 _He moved his finger to the brownish orange circle at the far right, "Earth sits there, above fire. Then, across from it is water."_

 _His finger moved to the blue circle, but before he could utter anymore words, Vader cut into his lecture._

 _"You spoke of four magics, but I see five."_

 _"Oh, yes," he nervously replied and Vader looked up at the professor who met his gaze. Fright jumped into his heart and Vader stretched out his senses, searching the man's feelings with the Force. "Well, that magic-"_

 _"Is the Void," he suddenly interjected and Louise sucked in a quick breath as Colbert froze. "And it has been lost, has it not?"_

 _The moment of silence was long and the tension had increased within the workshop. The candle in the room flickered and swayed as Vader continued his labored, electronic breaths. Slowly, Professor Colbert realigned his spine into a vertical line, straightening himself up into a stiff posture._

 _"How did you know?" he solemnly in a inquired, his eyes hardened and body language showcasing a new, far more disciplined side of himself._

 _In him, he saw a different man. There was a veteran within the professor, the soul of a warrior. He had been a soldier, he could tell. Now, he was a different man with a different life._

 _The Black armored man made his choice and began to explain the Force to these two Humans of Halkeginia._

 _"The Force grants me many abilities; the power to read your emotions and see your thoughts only a small portion of them."_

 _"Truly? You can truly read my own mind and invade my privacy?"_

 _"If I so desire."_

 _"What right do you have? What privilege do you possess to violate my mind?" the teacher demanded, defensively speaking._

 _"What right do you have to enslave me, and make me your servant," Vader retorted with an equal amount of menace in his tone._

 _It was Louise who spoke next, standing up once more. She took a strong stance and balled her hands into fists, straining her back to lean forward at him. Blood rushed to her face as anger rose in her as this summoned familiar disgraced one of their most honored traditions._

 _"Silence, familiar! I summoned you here and completed the contract, therefore I am your master! So I command you to be silent!"_

 _Silence indeed fell then, and the petite girl gave a smug smirk at the "success of her sudden verbal explosion. Unfortunately, her demand had not produced the desired outcome. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she was pulled into the professor whom held up his staff defensively. Her familiar seemed to almost shake, a quiver barely visible as he stepped forward._

 _"She was raised this way," Jean Colbert exclaimed with fear in his voice as Vader slowly curled his fingers, clenching his black, leather gloved hand into a tight fist. "Louise doesn't know any better."_

 _She wanted to pull away from the man and tell her he was wrong, but did not as Vader halted in his approach._

 _"Please," her teacher begged, "don't."_

 _Another moment of silence passed and they stood frozen. The tension had risen drastically and dramatically now, palpable as they continued standing still._

 _"There is no emotion, there is peace," he muttered with the most silent voice he could muster._

 _The first line of the Jedi mantra repeated in his mind, over and over again. He drift himself elsewhere, keeping his mind anchored in serenity instead of churning fury. His time in the Force taught him balance, and he would not be compromised here by his own mortality._

 _The hand that had been at his left side retreated and he pulled back. Professor Colbert let his grip on Louise loosen as he addressed her, "Miss Vallière, please wait outside. Do not leave until your familiar and I exit this building."_

 _The girl obliged and left, shaken as she exited through the wooden threshold. The door made a thud as it closed and instantly, the professor had his body readjusted into an offensive stance._

 _"I don't want to fight you."_

 _"...I am not intrigued by combat, either."_

 _"Then we can make this a civilized conversation?"_

 _"Only, if we our shared words are civilized."_

 _He nodded and pulled back, taking the chair and seating himself in it. Vader crossed his arms once more, and relaxed his body._

 _"Perhaps, we should begin with this Force you speak of, could you explain it to me; in detail, as well?"_

 _So it was, that the two men shared their knowledge with each other. Hours passed by and several times Louise attempted to peek in, only to find Vader staring directly at her. He could sense her curiosity, feel the need for information running through her. Eventually though, a great drape of boredom covered her as she sat beyond the wooden door, and it became pungent as the two adults conversed._

 _"So, the Force is a... energy field? That's what you called it, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Vader gave a solemn nod with his answer and then chose to wait for the professor to continue speaking. If he could define the Force as the black armored man taught him, then he could at least grasp the idea of it._

 _"And it is ubiquitous, or everywhere and anywhere," the nearly bald man continued and he received another nod from the standing man. "That's... remarkable!"_

 _"Far more than simply remarkable, professor."_

 _"Yes, of course, but the idea of an grand scale field of metaphysical power is- is just, astounding!"_

 _He nodded as his labored, asthmatic breathing administered a subtle cloud of fear. However, Jean Colbert was far to indulged in his excitement and awe that he completely ignored it. This was a wanted change from the whimpering and pathetic Imperial officers whom had served beneath him. On the contrary though, those officers were usually on the receiving end of a Force choke._

 _Noticing the professor with a more embarrassed faced, he opened his ears to the man's request._

 _"May I please have a demonstration of the Force abilities you fondly speak of?" he inquired, rubbing the back of his head. Curiosity and slight embarrassment radiated from him, but a sudden burst of urgency and panic soon overcame these emotions. "Er, preferably directed at an inanimate object."_

 _He awkwardly squirmed, nervously rubbing his neck as his feet shifted on the wooden floor. He gave an anxious smile, trying to lighten the tense mood as Vader continued to stare directly at him. His breathing was beginning to effect the teacher once more, the labored inhalation and exhalation driving a new spike of ice into him._

 _Suddenly, he began to levitate above the ground. He was picked up by an unseen Force and was positioned without fault at least a foot above the ground. He gave a cry of surprise as he flailed in shock. Regaining his composure seconds after, he noticed the lack of wind magic in use here._

 _There was no breeze or gust being used to hold him up. Neither did he notice it in the table that began to float besides him. Vials and flasks started to rise off the counters with other instruments of science. Books and tomes were picked up and began to revolve around him and the table. Jean Colbert stared in a stare of awe and hesitation._

 _"I... am sorry to say this, but levitation spells are a commonly lesson taught at any magic institution."_

 _With that statement, Professor Colbert was promptly deposited onto the floor. Stumbling for a bit, he managed to find his balance just as the rest of his workshop dropped back onto their respective surfaces. Glass containers did not shatter, but they instigated feelings of fright in the teacher as they cracked onto their wooden counters, rolling on their bottom rims._

 _"If you have any materials you need to... dispose of, I would suggest allowing me to demonstrate the Force upon them."_

 _Upon making his suggestion, the black armored man twirled, his cape flowing behind him as he began to stride towards the door. His gloved hand pressed against the wooden barrier, but he stopped for a small moment. With a slow turn of his head, his fear inducing mask faced the nearly bald mage._

 _"The Force is merely one piece of knowledge of the place I was summoned forth from. I am willing to share anymore knowledge of my home if you are willing to share yours."_

 _Shaking his head to escape the stupor he had found himself in, Professor Colbert eagerly began to shake his head._

 _"Yes, of course! Just request for an exchange and I will try to find a time when we can."_

 _Vader proceeded to nod before pushing to door open. Out there, in the waning light of the evening he found the Vallière girl speaking to another girl, this one in a far more servant-esque type of attire._

 _"M-mister Vader!" Louise shouted in shock at his sudden appearance as she jumped to her feet from the stool she sat on._

 _The other girl rose a second after, wiping off any particles of Dust or dirt that had collected on her clothing._

 _"Hello, Miss Vallière," he spoke, let and then paused, breathing once before talking again, "I suppose that you will know where my quarters shall be?"_

 _"I, er, don't-"_

 _"He will be sleeping with you, Miss Vallière," Professor Colbert spoke as he exited the workshop to stand beside the taller man. "I will arrange for some comforts to be provided, but I cannot promise that they will be... good."_

 _"I do not require comforts," Vader proclaimed with pride._

 _The three others there shifted rather uncomfortably at his comment, but did not question it. Jean Colbert nodded and looked to the new girl, "That will most certainly make this easier. Miss... uh?"_

 _"Siesta, sir," she spoke with a genuine friendliness to it._

 _Compassion and kindness radiated off of her as if she was one of Tatooine's twin suns, if not both, fused into one. He had seen many like her before, raised to respect others. It was not a rarity, but for someone like him, it was a trait he rarely found in those whom followed him in his service to the Emperor. Of course, he had met such traits in those whom he had fought._

 _Luke._

 _Leia._

 _His children._

 _"Wonderful!"_

 _Vader was pulled from his thoughts by Professor Colbert's loud remark. The man was holding the hand not wrapped around his staff in the air, its pointer finger shooting straight up._

 _"Louise, please go take your dinner. Mister Vader, if you would please follow me to the familiar grounds."_

 _He nodded and began to follow the teacher, his footfalls stamping the grass with deep impressions as he did. He felt the girls wander back to the primary tower structure within the fortress-like academy they sat in._

 _Looking up, he watched the large archways overhead as he passed beneath the bridge. Remembering the map shown to him by the professor, he imagined the other four bridge's in this pentagram shaped institution. If they were all made of this primitive, stone block material, than it wouldn't be too surprising to see._

 _His attention was soon directed to the top of the two towers that sat on either side of the area. One was colored red and the other resembled brown in the dark night sky. He contemplated on this and realized that he was standing in the bottom right triangle of the pentagram._

 _However, his gaze was soon drawn to the most interesting sight he had seen on this world. The moons, two of them to be exact. One was a rich hue of cerulean, resembling his former lightsaber crystal. The other was a bright pink, reminding the Force-user of the Vallière girl's hair. Both held the normal sight of craters on them, but all he could see for the moment were twin suns roasting the sandy surface of his home world._

 _"Excuse me? Mister Vader, are you alright, sir?"_

 _His attention was brought to the adult mage standing at the archway to another area of the academy. He had a worried look on his face and genuine compassion was exuding from his being._

 _"I am fine... I was merely..."_

 _Vader paused and thought on his next word._

 _"Contemplating."_

 _He watched the nearly bald mage's expression of worry turn into confusion as he simultaneously sensed the man's emotions do the same. Confusion gave way to curiosity though, as he witnessed the adult male change his quizzical countenance into a different form. His wondering frown turned into an understanding smile as a caring warmth began to spread from his soul._

 _He said no words, but nodded in response before turning around once more. The professor led the older man beneath another archway into the next area. Here, Vader found himself preparing for a battle._

 _A numerous collection of creatures lay about, or floated in the case of a prodigious eyeball that hovered like some kind of wingless TIE fighter. His observations were interrupted though, as Professor Colbert began speaking, "Well, this is the Familiar Grounds. Most of the students' familiar's or kept here if they're too large to fit inside of the buildings, or if the master decides they want them out here."_

 _Vader nodded in understanding before stepping forward, stealthily moving his hand from his lightsaber. It would do no good to give off a hostile atmosphere near such creatures._

 _"Well, I'll have Louise come out and collect you after dinner is over. I must go and report to the headmaster."_

 _The Force-user gave another nod, this one of both understanding and approval._

 _"Very well, professor," he spoke mechanically in his usually trapped, bellowing voice. "Hopefully we shall continue our conversation again."_

 _He lent out his hand, holding it in the expanse between them. It was the first offered hand he had given in years. Only to the most esteemed officers or most appropriate moments had he ever offered a shake of hands. Many had found it an honor, but in this mundane situation he knew it would merely secure a form of trust and respect between him and the man he almost murdered hours before._

 _They parted with a shake of hands and Colbert giving a friendly "goodbye". The man disappeared into the shadow of the archway they had come through, and that left Vader to stand alone, surrounded by non-humanoid aliens._

 _Many looked to him, all trying to perform some animalistic form of observation. He saw more than one nose twitching as they attempted to pick up his scent. Others were bolder, and began crawling to him, but all were rebuked by a sudden burst of Dark Side energy._

 _He let fear and terror exude from him, driving the animals away. The Force-user may have abandoned the Sith in the wake of his salvation by his son's hands, but he still knew the power of the Dark Side._

 _Feeling a long, deep string of thoughts beginning to swirl within his mind, the cyborg began to seat himself down on the grassy ground beneath him. Blades of green flora was crushed beneath the weight of his mostly mechanical body as he fell into a cross-legged sitting position. His head bowed and he began to contemplate._

 _The Force, it had guided him here._

 _He had been summoned by it, not by the feeble, arrogant brat that claimed to be his master. She could never know the power of the Force, in either aspect of it. However, he must be open to all options. The Force had guided him here, perhaps he was to serve this pink haired girl?_

 _No, he was never meant for servitude. Slavery had only brought him to harm his children, he could not allow himself to fall to the Dark Side once again. Yet, still he used its power._

 _Controversy ran rampant within him as turmoil churned his stomach bile. His time within the Force, as part of it and its own messenger gave him an infinite insight into the true nature of the Force. The Light Side and the Dark Side, both parts of a grand balance. To zealously follow the Light Side would cause only hypocrisy or inaction, but to be swayed by the Dark Side's seductive nature meant allowing oneself to become enslaved to their primal emotions._

 _He would be in control of his destiny, he would fall into the chains of the whims of outside powers unless he allowed it._

 _Just then, he was pulled from his thoughts by a nudge from his back. Paranoia was the first to jump to his mind. Caught off guard, he leapt up and floated down, hand at his lightsaber. Brief panic took the form of disappointment and embarrassment as a large reptilian creature of blue and white hues rose up from a crouching position. Large, leathery wings on its back seemed to compact further as if they were arms tucking up against the chest._

 _Anger surfaced briefly at the sight of its curious expression. The thing dared to interrupt his meditation? It boiled and steamed, his heart beginning to pump aggressive emotions as rage took its course. His hand gripped the lightsaber clipped to his belt, squeezing it. His thumb brushed the activation button as he hesitantly pulled at the weapon of a trained Force-user._

 _You're emotions betray you, father._

 _He stopped, pausing as the recent memory broke through the barrier of red in his vision. His son, standing strong and confident atop a catwalk looked down at him. A green lightsaber was brandished by him, but he held it in one hand and opened his body up to attack._

 _I sense the good in you._

 _His hand let go of the cylindrical weapon, moving back to his right side. The creature seemed to move closer at this, obviously feeling more comfortable after he had relaxed. It began to slowly move over to him, its emerald eyes observing his tall being with curiosity._

 _After a minute had passed, the end of its snout was a few centimeters from his chest control board. It sniffed and slightly nodded its head as it caught his armor's stench. A bit of amusement leaked into his mind as he set up a small barrier around the vital device on his torso. The creature tried to poke the man's chest, but it always felt like there was a dome there even though it could see his mechanical form fully._

 _Confusion and wonder was broadcasting from it like an Imperial garrison calling for reinforcements. The amount of emotion pouring from a simple animal was rather surprising to the Force-user. It was then that he decided to read the spectrum of emotions emitting from the beast._

 _Curiosity, wonder, and apparently hunger appeared to be chief among its current feelings. A mood of speculation was coming off of it as it tilted its head at the stare he gave it._

 _Big Human, why do you keep breathing like that?_

 _He stopped his thoughts and felt shock come across for a brief moment. The beast was intelligent, no sentient. It was producing thoughts of particular articulation, using basic word association. This was more than an instinctual creature._

 _A sudden burst of worry burst from behind him. The Force jolted him to action and he reached out, feeling a somewhat familiar presence. It was one he had felt hours ago, during the "Springtime Summoning Ritual"._

 _He began to turn, his robotic prosthesis crushing the grass beneath him as he came to gaze upon another student of the magical academy._

 _This one was small, but not like the Vallière girl. Louise was petite, this was diminutive; tiny. Blue Hair topped her head and a pair of primitive spectacles sat on her nose. A book was held in one hand while she gripped a staff in the other. The staff in question was wooden, and much taller than her with a rather gnarled crook at the top._

 _"Familiar of Zero."_

 _"Zero?"_

 _"Nickname."_

 _The riddle was a surprise for the cyborg, but it was a nice change for the moment. Before deciphering the girl, it might be more fun to decipher the riddle first. That was his thought process as he contemplated._

 _Familiar, that would most likely reference to the professor's term of a summoned servant. Zero, being a nickname would make whoever summoned me the owner. That would suggest the pink haired child is "Zero"... it seems to be more of a taunt than a nickname._

 _"For Vallière?" he inquired and the girl nodded. He breathed and stared, applauding himself with sarcasm over the simple puzzle that a child could solve. "Who are you?"_

 _The girl stared at him with a stoic Ness matching his mask, something he found uneasy and very respectable. He thought of pulling the name from her mind for a moment, but stopped himself upon remembering the earlier events of the day._

 _A minute ticked by and he continued to wait patiently and respectfully._

 _"Tabitha."_

 _Lies._

 _He felt the thought radiate from her. The smidge of guilt and confidence in her deceit she felt was rather strong. She was disguising her identity, but why? Was it because she knew him? Perhaps she was reinforcing a new identity as a different person._

 _Vader chose not to delve into the subject as both persons stood without moving. It almost seemed like a contest, whether that contest being one of staring or patiently waiting for a move to be played was up to the nonexistent audience. A gust of wind brushed them, causing the tall man's armorweave cape to raise up and flutter behind him, just as the girl's uniform cape did, save hers wrapped around her small form as the wind came from behind her._

 _Although the gust diminished into a breeze, the temperature remained cold. The nighttime coolness was seemingly ineffective in tampering with the girl, not at all making her freeze. He took note of this as he continued to observe her._

 _"Tabitha!"_

 _Both heads, one small and one donned in a black helm turned to see the Vallière girl standing there. Her eyes were wide in surprise, but they shrunk back to their normal size after a moment. A shade of pink had risen on her cheeks in an embarrassed blush as she addressed the other girl._

 _"I, uh, didn't expect to see you here."_

 _"Check on familiar."_

 _"What? Why would you check on my familiar?" Louise questioned with a miffed tone._

 _A moment of silence and staring from not two, but three beings caused her to realize what she meant. Her mouth shrunk just as her eyes did earlier, save this time it became a much smaller version instead of its original scale. Her face reddened no a tomato as she grit her teeth._

 _"I mean, of course you'd come to check on your familiar," she tried to say calmly, but failed miserably._

 _Hate and self-loathing seethed inside her, burning like the anger he once carried. She glared at him for a minute or two before cooling off and pointing at one of the towers._

 _"Siesta should have set up your sleeping, er- area by now."_

 _He nodded at the statement, and began following the girl._

* * *

So it was, that he came to be seated here. Here being a pile of straw placed by some servant girl.

The former Dark Lord of the Sith turned his head and looked at the slumbering form of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, observing her. She was small, and she was arrogant, but the child possessed power. He could sense it... as well as something else. There lurked greatness in her, and untapped potential to become something more.

He could help her harness that hidden power. Perhaps that was what he was meant to do. This may yet be the task the Force had assigned him.

In any case, this was going to be another grand adventure.

* * *

 **Alright, end of chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, really.**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **To much italics? To many words?**

 **Sorry, I just wanted this formatted into a flashback of all that.**

 **Alright, so please leave a Review.**

 **Favorite and Follow for more content, chapters, and stuff.**

 **Oh, and have a Happy Life Day!**

 **Lord Revan Flame, signing off.**


	3. A Lesson in Pride

**Welcome back, everyone.**

 **Hey, so here's chapter 3!**

 **Your long awaited Guiche vs Vader match is here and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **I enjoyed writing it, so i hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Anyways, if you haven't noticed I try to update everyday Friday.**

 **I may or may not have one next week, but I'll try.**

 **Anyways, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

That is enough!" Vader boomed as he stepped in the way of a blonde boy and the servant girl who had prepared his "bed" as Louise called it.

The blonde boy went wide eyed in shock and surprise at his sudden appearance, but soon glared with contempt. Meanwhile, the girl he had chosen to protect gripped his armorweave cape. He felt her fear, and he felt his hate. Both children were radiating with their emotions and he nearly lost himself in their thoughts.

He dragged himself out though, just as the boy started yelling, "How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

"I do not, and I care not."

Just as he spoke that statement, Louise appeared. She came to a halt with a worried look, most of her concern placed on the conflict between her familiar and her classmate. The girl then turned to look at Siesta, the maid she had come in contact with yesterday.

"Vader," she hissed with frustration along with a pleading tone.

"Zero! Learn to teach your familiar manners, or I'll do it for you!" he claimed with an egotistical tone to his voice.

"Highly unlikely," he flatly remarked, bringing on the boy's ire.

His fury was at its peak, it frothed from him like a volcano bursting molten lava. Had he still followed the teachings of the Dark Side, Vader would have been impressed and truly encouraged him to draw on his anger. However, times had changed, and so had he. The seething child was full of rage at the moment, but he knew that it would cause his own downfall. Anger led to violence, and violence was an ambiguous fountain to various ends, one being pride and arrogance.

"That is enough!" he finely cried out, suddenly snapping his arm up with a flower in it. Flower was a rather crude word actually, it was elongated and crooked in its length. A single rose sat at the tip of it. "I challenge you, Zero Louise's familiar to a duel so I might show you respect and continue to preserve this academy's honor!"

People gasped, but a few cheered silently and clapped with smiles on their faces. The face his so-called "master" made was a rather humorous things to behold. While it was showing dramatic horror and concern, he held no fear or hesitance in accepting a challenge to test his combat skills.

"Very well, _boy_ ," he accepted, but Louise grabbed his arm. Her delicate hands rubbed against the cloth and leather and armor, trying to grip it as she tugged on his right limb.

Her face was red with anger, just like her emotions, but there was genuine concern interlaced within her countenance. She opened her mouth and shouted, "No! Dueling is against the rules!"

She turned her head to the blonde boy and angrily called, "Guiche! Are you in idiot! We'll get expelled if they see a duel going on!"

"Well then, I guess you should get your familiar to back down then," he pompously spoke and gave a light laugh to which various other children joined in with as they began walking off. "Meet me at Historis Square at before after noon so I may teach you how to properly respect a noble."

The former Dark Lord of the Sith stared in his direction, keeping his eyes tracked through his helmet as the group of spoiled youths disappeared under an archway. He felt the fear behind him dissipate, but concern increase as the maid named Siesta let go of his cape. She came to stand by Louise whom stood with her knuckles on her hips. With her diminutive size, she was a rather adorable being rather than an intimidating one.

"What do you think you're doing! A familiar is supposed to serve their master, not disobey them!"

"I have spoken it once and I shall declare it again," he proclaimed with a mechanical bellow. "I have no master!"

The two girls cringed at his tone and he began marching off, seeking a place to think and mentally prepare.

* * *

The sun rose higher for some time as hours passed by, but it did nothing to affect the cyborg Force-user. As various magic students sweated and went inside to cool themselves off, he sat upon the grass within the Familiar Grounds. He meditated with his legs crossed and hands on his knees, breathing in and out through the apparatus attached to his helmet. Other familiars that the students of this institute did not wish to follow them simply meandered around them.

A few came to lay by him, the dragon named Sylphid of the Tabitha girl being the most courageous of these few. The massive, flight-capable lizard sat behind him, falling into a curved position as it slumbered, its tail by his left side and head on his right. The presence he gave off was one of serenity and balance. He was once more at peace with himself as the Force was at one with him.

Rebirthed from the divine womb, he now sat upon the mortal plane again. However, his union with the Force did not permit him invulnerability from imbalance. The Dark Side had taken hold of him multiple times before, nearly pushing him to immediately murder upon his awakening in this world of Halkeginia.

If there was proof that he was still susceptible to the corruption and contortions of anger, greed, and fear then there it was.

Suddenly, he felt a great compulsion from the Force. He awoke from his meditation and raised his head to the sky. The sun had reached its peak and a mass of excited emotions nearby prompted him to rise.

The time had come; he would show this child the power of the Force.

Sylphid awoke at his shifting, raising its head to look at his dark form. His black armored figure began moving towards the amassing crowd, his shoulders raising to enhance the broad sight and he clenched his hands into fists. Dramatic entrances were not a hobby for the Chosen One, but they were an entertaining act to perform every now and then.

He emerged from the shadow of the archway, a tall giant in black them at radiated power. The crowd of students parted for him, a few cowering and others staring in awe. The boy, Guiche stood with an air of pride around him. His arrogance came off of him like stink, the lines almost visible.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont!" he produfully proclaimed a few people cheered and clapped. "I am an Earth mage and the son of General Gramont!"

Vader stared, disappointed at this spoiled child. He believed two titles would win him a contest in respect. While the mention of being a general's son was rather impressive at first, it soon degraded as he smirked, showing off his pompous ego again. Discipline was not instilled in him, and neither was true respect.

"I am... Vader."

His pause drew on their amusement and a few giggles ran through the crowd. Annoyance simmered in him, but compassion for the sudden burst of embarrassment from a pinkette at the front of the mass of students pushed him to fight back. He began exuding power again, sending a pulse of his presence throughout the young children to draw their attention back to him.

"I have commanded fleets and armies the likes of which your world has never known. I have razed whole worlds and subjugated entire nations. Civilizations have bowed to me out of fear, and my soldiers have saluted to me in reverence. I have survived the fires of hell and slain an emperor. I have died and returned from the Force, reborn by its divine will. Now I stand here, your opponent and your superior."

His long winded boast kept the crowd silent, even managing the quiet the blonde boy before him. He raised up his right arm and slightly curled his fingers.

"So then, come forth and face me."

His eyes bulged and a vein seemed to push out from his skull.

The mage-in-training whipped up his right hand, wand gripped in his fingers. A single petal of the rose on its tip fluttered off and landed on the ground. A bright disc of light appeared around it and from it came an armored figure resembling a thin super battle droid.

"I am Guiche the Brass! Therefore, you shall face my Brass Valkyrie!"

He rolled his wrist and whipped his wand, silently ordering his minion to charge forward. The construct immediately rushed Vader, a spear in hand. He watched it, his mind taking the situation strategically. Time slowed and he saw it move its right arm back. The spear's blade was moved away as its left, fist-shaped extremity came forward to strike him.

Vader stared, and the brass golem stopped. People watched, some gasped, but all were completely stunned. Guiche had an incredulous look on his face, completely enraptured in his shock.

"Wh-what! What is my Valkyries doin-"

He was cut off as the armored head that resembled a helm dented. The right hemisphere of its cranium crumpled, a loud crunch echoing out. The frontal love of the left hemispheres dented next. The battle mask it wore over its mouth was crushed into a thin line. Suddenly, it's entire form convulsed and it began crumbling into its center of mass. People gasped eyes cries of surprise and a few stumbled back in fright. Before long, the golem was nothing more than a heavy ball of sharp, crushed brass.

"H-how did you- b-but, you didn't even lift a finger!"

Silence followed his exclamation; no one was willing to to utter a word. Only the armored giant's labored, mechanical breathing was heard. It echoed and helped spread the sense of dread that began spreading from him.

"The power of the Force is infinite," Vader claimed out of the blue, his statement followed by a frustrated glare from Guiche.

"Ah! Take this!" The boy cried out and summoned four more Brass Valkyries to attack.

They came at him quickly, faster than the others before. The sudden acceleration would cause more momentum, thereby doing more damage. Guiche de Gramont now sought to wound him instead of simply bruise.

Two came from his right, the other flanked from his left. He looked to his left and the duo of golem stopped were blasted away by an unseen force. He raised his right arm and the invisible Force took hold of both Brass Valkyries. He clenched his open hand into a fist, the leather squeezing as the two constructs crumpled up.

Guiche's eyes widened and he summoned six next. These ones came at him in one single charge. He nudged his head down and they were forced to crash into the dirt. Their armor broke and bent, rending and tearing as they were obliterated. Looking back up, he saw over ten more appear and rush around him, surrounding him completely.

"Ha! Take that!"

His arrogance had reached a level that compared to his concerns. Fear was exuding from him the same as pride. Each of the droid-like beings did stood like statues, their spear's down and ready to impale him once they reached his armored figure.

"Good my valkyries! Show him the power of a noble!" he shouted with confidence, prompting several other students to cheer him on.

They surged forth, their gray armor gleaming and shining in the light. The former Dark Lord looked from his right to his left, and then raised his arms up to his chest. People started to laugh, seeing how the man began to curl up, arms crossed across his torso as he keeled forward. However, he snapped up and threw his arms out in an instant.

A loud pulsing sound erupted from him and the brass golem stopped were blasted away, their front sides partially melted or burning. People close to the circumference of the blast were sent back wars into the people behind them, threatening to topple them over. Guiche himself felt a rush of hot air whip at him and nearly tear his uniform's cloak off.

"No! How can you do that!"

Vader gave no answer this time, but instead stood still. His breathing had stopped inducing fear into the crowd as the excitement and buzzing of gossip had rendered it mute background sound. In the mass of students, Louise and Siesta watched with unadulterated awe and wonder. Kirche Zerbst locked her lips in anticipation of meeting this familiar as Tabitha, for once did not read her book and instead observed intently.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Guiche yelled and whipped his wand up, a flurry of petals flying from the rose at its tip to swirl in a small tornado on the ground.

A larger circle of light illuminated the tornado and a far more prodigious Brass Valkyrie rose out of it. It gleamed in the sunlight as its unmoving gaze met Vader's own stalwart stare. It charged forward, flying with a fitness as it swung around it spear to strike him. In an instant, the fallen pieces of brass from the various opponent's he had crushed without touching them flew up. They floated around him and suddenly shot towards the large golem.

They tore into it, shredding through its metal body and ripping it apart. Shrapnel and debris utterly ripped the golem's body asunder and left it creaking; groaning as it hovered for a moment. It swayed right, and then left befo de first ally collapsing in a heap of twisted brass.

"Ah!" the Gramont cried out in rage and whipped his wand around. It glowed and as it remained in an ethereal state, transformed. Soon he was holding a sword, brandishing it in an offensive pose. "Come! Have at the, monster!"

 _Hmph, monster. Foolish boy._

"You have no idea what you dare face up against," he warned, half excited for battle and half concerned that he might accidentally kill the boy.

Guiche de Gramont did nothing to respond besides give a battle cry and run at him. The students on his side cheered and told him to win. The rest watched silently or made small bets on who would win. Most were on the Force-user's side.

In an instant, the magic student had raised his blade and swept around to strike him from the side. He aimed for the side of his ribcage, trying to slash or even impale him.

Vader simply caught the blade in his hand.

A gasp burst from the mass of onlookers. The man had caught Guiche the Brass's sword, and it seemed that Guiche could not even pull it free from his grasp. The blonde boy was trying desperately with a terrified countenance to try and reclaim his sword's blade, but the cyborg kept a firm grip on it.

Of course, it was not actually his hand holding it as the blade would most likely cut through the leather and perhaps damage his mechanical hand. The Force was his ally, and it was protecting his extremity from being damaged in the struggle to claim the weapon.

Growing tired of the restless of this futile "tug-of-war", Vader decided to end it. In one swift movement of his arm, he snapped the blade off the hilt and Guiche was sent stumbling into his opponent. Thrusting his left hand up, the former Dark Lord of the Sith used the Force to propel him across their "arena".

The other students and learners of the institute parted as Guiche landed on the grass, sliding across the blades of grass. He groaned in pain and tried to roll over to get up, but his opponent would have none of it. Guiche's right leg was jerked out and he let out a yelp in slight pain and surprise as the Force-user reached out. His gloved, prosthetic extremity moved towards the boy and be gripped his leg from afar.

Pulling, the son of General Gramont was dragged across the ground with his right leg pulled up. He screamed with a girlish pitchas he slid past Vader whom twisted around and raised the elevation of his hand and sent the boy flying once more, this time higher. He managed to land on a larger student, getting cushioned from the impact, but not by much.

The magic student was quick to push him off and scurry away as the labored, mechanical breaths of the tall warrior drew nearer and louder. Guiche rolled and groaned, moaning in agony at his body as it burst with fire from within. The blonde boy stank with pain and humiliation as he lay there, crying.

"P-please, no more," he conceded with a whimper and the students around him silenced.

Vader stared with an observant gaze. His body was not broken, thankfully as such a thing would cause more distrust against him. His mask helped to keep his appearance blank and emotionless as it did create an aura of terror. His mechanical hands clenched and unclenched as he thought before he spoke to the beaten noble.

"Learn from this," he ordered. "Pride, fear, hate, and uncontrolled rage can lead to the Dark Side. Temper your emotions in the future or submit to the your own doom."

With this words, Vader turned and left. His black cape trailed behind him as his mechanical limbs crushed pieces of still degrading brass beneath him. The sea of students parted and a few ogled at him. Awe and fear exuded from the populace of learners, but he could care less at this moment.

Right now, he needed somewhere to rest and think.

* * *

The sky was painted red and orange and blue when Professor Colbert approached him. He sat where he had before, meditating in a lotus position within the Familiar Grounds. None had dared to approach him save the familiar's since the duel. Only the summoned, alien creatures around him had stayed at a close distance.

Any and every single one of these Halkeginian Humans had chosen to meander away from him. A few pointed and stared, gossiping in his presence if they were bolder enough. More than once, Louise would come down from her dormitory and try to approach him. However, each time she would stop short of the edge of shadows that she would come out from.

He sensed her approach, and he felt her hesitance. The fear that came off of her was amusing and guilt striking as he thought upon his current circumstances. He had not wished to terrorize this place, but a challenge was a challenge. The boy would end up becoming an ignorant fool if he did not step in, which of course was a gamble on if the defeat would actually change the course of his destiny. The cyborg's attempt at disciplining him had a truly fifty-fifty chance at making Guiche a better man, or a vengeful man.

However, whispers of that duel and what he had spoken to the Gramont boy seemed to spread like wildfire. The thoughts of the student populace ran rampant around the institute and he could pick at each one. The Force allowed him to stretch out his mental hand and grasp one of these "noble's" simple minds. He looked into them, going only as far as viewing the conscious, public thoughts rather than invading their privacy.

It had done him no good the other day with Colbert, and he was sure that it would do him no good then.

Returning to the present situation though, Vader turned his attention to the approaching teacher. The evening sun cast an orange hue across the grey and green environment. The ground was darkened and the walls were darkened, but the sky became colorful. The man in dark, pale blue robes came forth with cautious strides.

"Mister Vader," he acknowledged, taking a stiff stance as he stood before the sitting cyborg. "May I please have a word with you?"

"You may."

"You fourth in a duel today."

"And I won."

"That boy is in the infirmary," Colbert stated firmly, his countenance solemn and hard as stone. "He's lucky that his bones weren't broken."

Vader only stared and breathed, observing the man. He was hesitant to reach into his mind again, reminded of previous events.

"I ensured that, that disgusting not occur."

"That doesn't matter!" the mage snapped, angered and frustrated. "These are _my_ students! I will not have you threatening their health and safety!"

His barks aand declarations fell on listening ears. Vader felt a pang of guilt over the man's outburst of rage and fury. He knew these feelings all to well, his mind taking him decades back.

His blue blade cut down a Tusken Raider, and then another. His mother lay dead within the tent, killed by those savages. He slew and slaughtered, massacre ingredients them all. They were animals and- and-

He stopped and thought, remembering to what had happened next. Padme, his beautiful Padme had comforted him. The pain that throbbed, the rage that had boiled subsided in her embrace.

The former Dark Lord pulled himself back from his thoughts. There stood Professor Jean Colbert, the man with a past and a with a new life. His duty was to teach and protect, much as it had once been the duty of the former Jedi Knight.

"I... apologize."

The nearly bald man began to calm down, but his anger still remained within him.

"Apologies cannot fix dead children," he firmly responded, but the reaction he hoped to gain was far different than one he had expected.

Vader let out a choked sob, the sound ripping gust of breath that sounded so pitiful and pathetic that it only drew the man's compassion. The Force-user bowed forward and began to remember. Guilt was gone and replaced by dread and pain as the screams of the young links rang in his ears. The hatred was to much, he had fallen too far.

"I, er-"

Colbert cut himself off as Vader began rising, struggling to stand upright. He staggered as his mind weighed heavily upon his shoulders; seemingly taking physical form. Regaining his bearings, he straightened and his composure was revived, but the state of his being after that comment was burned into Colbert's mind.

"I do not wish to harm your students, professor," he started and paused. "The boy was threatening harm to the girl, I could not stand by."

"And he challenged you, as several eye-witnesses claimed."

"Did they tell you that the Gramont boy admitted defeat?"

"I, er- no, actually."

Vader raised his head and the chin of his mask elevated itself.

"I... believe that I require more information on this."

"I defeated the child and he promptly conceded. I proceeded to give him my words of wisdom, and then left."

The nearly bald teacher raised his own head and held it up for several seconds. He then lowered it in a slow nod, his face holding a solemn expression.

"I see."

With that, he turned and left, wishing to evaporate the tension between them. Vader looked back at the the small girl, Tabitha's dragon, Sylphid, but he decided against meditating once more. His mechanical legs carried him to Louise's dormitory, and then to her dorm room. There, Louise was working on her studies.

His entrance brought her attention to him. Her eyes widened, but narrowed as he moved to sit upon the flattened hay next to her bed.

"I'm trying to study," she spoke with a tone of annoyance.

He turned his head to stare at her, but said nothing. His arm moved and his hand waved in front of him.

* * *

"Um, Miss Vallière?"

Siesta knocked on the door again, trying to gain the noble's attention. A moment passed by and no one answered the door. The Dark haired girl put her hand on the doorknob and found it unlocked. She turned it and slowly pushed open the barrier to find Louise at her table, nose in a large book.

"Louise?"

The girl gave no reply as she diligently pulled one page over to view the next two. Siesta took cautious steps forward, but froze as she recognized a labored inhalation. Her head turned with a frightful look on it, finding Vader meditating there. Her gaze drew his and he looked up from staring forward without direction.

"I, um," she stammered fearfully as he rose up.

His dark form, donned in black armor and cloth towered over her as it did about everyone in the academy; perhaps even everyone. His feet began to move, creating loud thugs as they struck the ground with each footfall. She flinched at the first several few, but came to fear his approach towards her more.

Suddenly, he stopped and placed a hand on Louise's pink hair covered head.

"My master," he mockingly spoke, "you have a visitor."

In an instant, the Vallière girl jerked and snapped up. She let out a squeak and jumped in fright, landing in the chair after being suspended for a split second at an elevation of an inch off her chair. When she came back down into reality, he first saw Siesta, but then felt her familiar's hand on her head. Quickly and instinctively, she brushed his mechanical prosthetic off her pink locks and got off the chair, standing up at , at least half his height, if not less.

"What's going on?" she demanded to know and he gestured at the door.

She turned and her eyes widened slightly at seeing Siesta standing there.

"Uh, Miss Vallière, you missed dinner."

"I what!"

Vader stared, and amused expression hidden behind his mask.

"I- I can still go eat, right?"

"I don't think so, miss. The hall is closed and the kitchen is getting rid of the leftovers."

The sight of Louise's defeated and depressed face brought Siesta to suggest a solution. She shifted and realigned her body to stand perpendicular to the door's width.

"Maybe I can convince Marteuf to cook you a meal," she meekly suggested, awkwardly sliding her feet several centimeters across the wooden floor.

A hopeful brightness lit across Louise's face and Siesta smiled back in response. The pinkette followed the servant girl out of the dorm room as Vader remained, watching through the Force. He sensed joy and happiness, the foundations of a new friendship. However, he also sensed fear and pain across the academy, but also self-loathing. The blonde Gramont boy, Guiche was healing in the institute's infirmary and he could sense his own pain, both in his spirit and his body.

His defeat was a blow to all aspects of his being, and it amused Vader. Although, his own pain was overridden by a new one in another dorm of the same building he sat in. He reached out and felt the tendrils of agony that stretched out from a small body. It thrashed in its bed and cried out, whimpers echoing like ripples.

"Tabitha," he breathed and solemnly looked up at the ceiling where her room lay several floors above.

He reached out with a calming hand through the spiritual plane and touched her heart. The Force was her ally then and he watched the area within his mind change, shifting to an elegant ballroom.

A small, blue haired girl giggled nearby and he looked over. Various attendees of the ongoing party passed through his vision, obscuring the view of the young, energetic Tabitha. She stood cheerfully next to a tall, long haired woman of the same hair hue. A man walked up as her mother looked away and offered her a small glass of liquid.

His eyes widened immediately as malice radiated off the "waiter" as he snuck away with a smirk. Tabitha's mother noticed as he did and snatched the glass away. As she raised it, he knew immediately her reasoning for doing so. Drinking it would spare her daughter of physical pain, but the mental backlash...

His hand thrust out and he changed the dream, drawing the glass towards him. The crunch of glass was loud and he watched as an older Tabitha gasped, shocked at his sudden appearance.

Vader opened his eyes and stared through the glowing red of his mask. The table and chair and candle that had floated during his meditation set themselves back down violently. Wax splattered as the three objects struck the ground, landing unceremoniously. However, the case was not the same for the owner of Sylphid whom rested peacefully now.

His breathing, sharp and short earlier returned to its usual long and labored takes. Her pain had subsided and given way to serenity, a different kind of tranquility of mind as compared to her stoic nature.

Vader was pleased with himself then and so decided it to be time to rest and awaken the next day.

Hopefully his child master would not wake him prior to then.

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **Truly hope you enjoyed the fight.**

 **It was more of a show of power rather than a full duel, that's how I wanted to portray it. Sorry to all you Lightsaber fans, but I wanted Vader to save the red blade action for later.**

 **Also, regarding questions on if Vader will have his original Anakin appearance or if he'll still retains his damaged, post-RotS body, he is in fact still scarred. However, things will change later, don't worry.**

 **And about his suit, I've got plans for that.**

 **So, I bid you all ado, and a Merry Fresh Annual!**

 **Lord Revan Flame, signing off.**


End file.
